Raining Darkness
by kool-katx
Summary: Call me Raven, I just moved back to the town I had lived in when I was three and now I have visions about my friends dying. To make thing worse my parents were famous supernaturals and I'm expected to fufil a prophecy that may involve killing my brother.
1. Prolog

[A/N] [1] Reikei means elder brother in Japanese (you'll find out why she calls him that later.) First time posting a vampire story, as always critism welcome and plz review!

I stood alone in the light rain, a single rose in hand. My tears mixed in with the rain as they slid down my face. I stood in front of the grave of my last anchor in this life. The one person I lived for, was taken away from me.

"Goodbye, Reikei ." I whispered, calling my late friend by his nickname.

I closed my eyes and saw him smiling. He had his same carefree smile. I opened my eyes again and laid the rose against his tombstone.

"Charlotte."

I turned around to see my Uncle. "That's not my name." I replied softly.

My aunt came up next to him and put her hand on his shoulder, giving me a sympathetic look. I laughed humorlessly on the inside. This woman that I've only known for two months shows more compassion than the Uncle I've lived with since I was seven. Irony.

"Sweet heart, what Gabri-" My aunt started.

"Reikei." I corrected her.

"Okay. What Reikei did was not the answer. He was sick." She tried to explain.

"He was not! He died because I wasn't there to save him!" I yelled not listening.

She flinched. Her usual strawberry blonde hair stuck to her face, much like my dark brown hair. Normally I tried to get along with her. I really like her, she was very motherly, not that I needed a mother. But this time was different.

"Charlotte-"

"My name is Raven." I corrected again loosing patience. I took a deep breath; bad things tend to happen when my emotions get the best of me.

"You are Charlotte! Not Raven! Charlotte Raven Minou. And he is Gabriel, not Reikei!" My Uncle yelled angrily.

Thunder boomed in the distance, as if it shared my new found rage. In truth, Charlotte was my name. My so called mother had named me that. But why keep a name that someone you hate gave to you?

Reikei whose real name was Gabriel, suggested I change it if I didn't like it, but neither of us could think of a name so he just called me by my middle name. Raven; and I called him Rekei.

Once again, I laughed humorlessly this time out loud.

My aunt shifted her weight nervously. She bit her lip and looked back and forth between me and my Uncle. We were usually like this. Me against him, and she was the third wheel.

I glared at him and balled my hands into fists. Lightning struck the ground between us and my aunt screamed. My Uncles façade melted into shock and horror. I smirked.

I felt my power building up inside me and it felt good. I felt more powerful than ever.

My uncle stumbled back. I clapped my hands together and slowly separated them. A blue ball of electricity began to form between them.

"My name is Raven." I said as I let the ball hover just above my hands. "And now that Reikei is gone, there's no one left to calm me down. No one left to save you. You will pay for what you've done!"

He screamed and right as I was about to attack I heard someone shout my name.

"Raven!"

I turned to see a boy around my age. He looked horrified. "Raven look out!"

I was about to ask what he meant when I felt excruciating pain in my chest.

I screamed and lost concentration. The electric orb disappeared and I fell to my knees.

My Uncle threw his head back and laughed. I noticed the blood stained knife in his hand. "Looks like you were too late to save her after all Aduro."

I touched my chest and looked at my hand. It was bleeding! I looked back up at my uncle, but it wasn't my uncle anymore, it was a demon.

"Raven!"

I woke up screaming. My aunt ran into the room followed by my Uncle. My aunt sat on my bed and hugged me. She tried to calm me down in her usual motherly way.

"It's okay Raven, it was just a dream. You're fine now." She said rocking me back and forth like I really was her child.

"Did you have to scream?" My Uncle asked annoyed.

I didn't reply I just lay on Kayla, my aunt's shoulder.

After a few minutes I was calm. Uncle had gone back to bed, which I was grateful for, but my aunt stayed to keep me company. I would shiver every time I thought of the monster my Uncle had turned into. It was ugly. It had red skin like fire, and black eyes like coals. It had three rows of razor sharp teeth and a snake like tongue.

But then another thought entered my mind. Who was the boy who had tried to warn me? What was his name again?

"Raven?"

My Aunts voice interrupted my thoughts. "Yes?"

"Try and go to sleep. School starts tomorrow, and you don't want to give your teachers a bad impression on the first day."

"Why not, they'll get the bad impression sooner or later." I said in a joking voice, though I was dead serious.

"Raven." She said soft but stern.

"Aye mam." I said giving a fake solute.

She shook her head and smiled.

Today was going to be interesting.

[A/N] Woot! I have no clue where I'm going with this, BUT next chapter won't be so boring. This was just to give you a small idea of how Raven gets along with her family. Also I didn't really look over this chapter before I posted it so excuse any errors I may have made. Next chapter coming soon, for now plz review.


	2. Chapter 1: First Day Of School

[A/N] I wan't skeptical on continuing this cause it was a spur of the moment thing, but thanks to DangerouseLove and killerkelly420, I have pulled together a chapter two just for you two! I'm not really happy with it buut…meh. I may not be able to update for a bit cause I'm working on another story as well, so I made this chapter extra long! ^_^

Chapter 1: First Day Of School

I slung my book bag over my shoulder and walked out the door. I walked to my new high school, which wasn't nearly as big as my old high school, and took a deep breath. All of a sudden my cell phone rang. I reached down and pulled my silver sidekick out of my pocket.

"Hello?"

"Stop hesitating, you'll be late for school."

"Hey I know that voice! You must be Reikei, my annoying long lost brother." I laughed.

"Hahaha. You must be Raven my hesitating brat of a sister. You left two days ago and already you're referring to me as your long lost brother. So, have you seen your new school yet?" Reikei asked.

"Yes, and it sucks. I wish you were here so you could suffer with me." I whined.

He laughed. "Me too Raven." I heard him say something to someone else, but I didn't understand it. "Alright got to go Raven, I'll talk to you after school."

"Okay random stranger on the phone. Bye." I hung up and walked inside.

Normally, people couldn't find their class on the first day without asking for help. But I managed. I walked into my first class, English, and the teacher wasn't there. Everyone sat on their desks chatting.

I bit my lip and scanned the room for an empty seat. I felt more than half the room looking at me curiously. Makes sense, who transfers in the middle of sophomore year, to a town in the middle of nowhere?

I spotted a seat in the far back and smiled to myself. I preferred sitting in the back, you were less likely to be noticed. As I made my way to the back, the whispers about me doubled. Maybe it was just my imagination, but right about now I was feeling rather self-conscious.

I sat down and right on cue the teacher walked in.

"Hello class, today we have a new student here, I'm sure you've met her. Umm…where is she?"

I sunk in my seat failing miserably to go unnoticed. A girl in the row in front of me noticed my discomfort and stifled a laugh.

"Ah there you are! I didn't notice you at first."

"How can you not notice that!" someone exclaimed. The class laughed.

I narrowed my eyes. I took offence to being call a "that".

The teacher frowned, and then smiled. "Please introduce yourself."

Everyone looked at me expectantly.

"Er, my name is Raven, and I just moved here from Los Angelus." I said shrugging.

"Who would go from Los Angelus to a dump like this?" the boy in the seat in front of me commented.

The class laughed again.

"I'm not sure myself." I said honestly offering a small smile.

The rest day passed uneventful. I stretched and followed the crowd in the direction of the lunch room. I was almost there when someone tripped me. I saw their foot to late and almost fell. Luckily I just stumbled and quickly regained my balance. I looked back to see a girl with long red hair smirking at me. I glared in returned.

"Oops?" She said rolling her eyes.

I was about to respond but stopped myself. I had a better idea. "Oh it's okay. I've met your kind back home. You can't help being a klutz."

Now it was her turn to glare at me. "Well someone's got jokes. I didn't think primates like you could be so funny."

"Primate, really? I'm not the one dating my dog when the quarter back's busy. Who's more of a primate?" I retorted.

She looked pissed and I couldn't carless.

"Listen, I am all too familiar with your kind. Pick on the new kid try to prove you're dominant yada yada; except you're not dominant. I don't have time for this all through the year, so let's get this over with now. I don't care if you hate me, I don't care if you get the school to hate me, heck I wouldn't care if you convinced this town to hate me, know why? Because I don't need to deal with anybodies crap for the sake of being liked by people I don't even know. I hate you, I hate this school, I hate this town. So our feelings are mutual. If you piss me off however, you'll regret it." And with this I turned and walked off.

'Wonderful. I have successfully made an enemy on the first day of school.' I thought as I internally sighed.

"Woah you are amazing!"

"Oh God, here we go again." I groaned not caring how rude it was.

"Not many people insult Cameron to her face, especially on their first day. So you're the new kid everyone's talking about huh? I'm Rain by the way, and you are?"

I stopped abruptly and turned to face the boy talking to me. His dark grey eyes sparkled curiously. And his short black bangs fell into his unusually pale face. "I am-"

I was cut off by the sound of the bell. My eyes widened in shock. Kayla made me promise not to be late and not to give my teachers a bad impression, in exchange for a new PS3!

"I'm late for class!" I exclaimed as I took of in the direction a teacher had told me my class was.

People started pouring into class rooms, but none of the class rooms was the one I was looking for.

"Excuse me, are you lost?"

I looked up to see the same boy I had met earlier. He was coming down the opposite end of the hallway. 'How did he get on that side if I just left him behind?' I thought confused.

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"What class do you have?" He asked.

"World History A." I said.

"Oh, you're in the wrong hallway. Go straight down and make a left. It's the second door on the right." He said smiling.

"Okay. Thanks Rain." I said.

He looked at me confused and somewhat surprised. "How did you know my name?"

Now it was my turn to look at him confused. "You told me just a minute ago."

He opened his mouth to respond but the late bell cut him off.

"Dang it! This is just not my day!" I yelled running around him and down the hallway. 'Okay that was weird. How could he tell me his name and not remember me? He must be playing a trick or something. Tch, looks like everyone here is out to irritate me.'

I ran into the room and everyone looked at me like I was crazy. The teacher looked amused and stood from her desk. She motioned me over and I stood beside her desk.

"Everybody listen up! Here is our delightful new student! This is Charlotte Raven Minou; daughter of Akira and Tian Minou." The teacher said.

'Okay, what's with that introduction?' I thought. No teacher I knew had ever introduced a new student like that.

Whispers were heard throughout the class when she said my parents' names.

"You may have a seat." She said smiling.

I went to the far back and took the window seat.

Class seemed to drone on until finally I was down to my final class, Chemistry.

I walked around the school looking for my class and ignoring the whispers of me.

"Hey!"

I got a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see rain.

"It's you again!" I heard behind me.

I looked over my shoulder to see…another Rain?

The two "Rains" looked at each other.

They looked exactly the same! 'They must be twins.' I reasoned.

"Rain! I've been looking all over for you! I see you've met," He looked at me expecting me to supply a name.

"Raven." I said. "You're twins?"

"Ah, I get it! You didn't know my name after all, you just met my brother! Well that explains everything. My name is Kane by the way."

"How do I tell the difference?" I asked looking from one to the other.

"Well Reign's eyes are a lighter shade of grey than mine." Kane shrugged.

"Either way, we should hurry up and get to class." Rain said. "What's your next class? It'd be a shame for you to get lost again." He said smirking playfully.

"Chemistry." I said.

They grinned. "Me too! You could be my lab partner." They said in unison.

We laughed and continued on our way to class.

Upon entering our Chemistry teacher stood up and approached me looking pissed.

'I didn't even do anything yet!' I mentally protested.

"Twins!" He boomed.

I was confused and looked over my shoulder at the two grinning boys behind me.

"Can you explain to me why there was super glue on Cameron's lip stick that you two had previously returned? Or maybe you'd rather explain to me why my brief case spontaneously caught on fire?" The Chemistry teacher continued ignoring my discomfort.

"Well I'm not sure about your brief case." One started.

"But maybe this will teach Cameron the importance of keeping her mouth shut. Cause seriously all the crap that spews from it really get's on my nerves." The other finished.

'It's official these guys are awesome.' I thought trying not to laugh.

The teacher looked like he was about to kill them but most of the class laughed. He turned and gave them one harsh glare and managed to silence the entire class room.

"Twins you get detention for the rest of the week."

"The week, really?"

"I thought it'd be longer."

"Me too actually. You're a real awesome guy Mr. K!"

And with that they continued into the room and sat in the second row.

The teacher sighed and attempted to calm down. Finally, he noticed me and gave a small strained smile.

He was older, at least mid thirties. "Hello Charlotte,"

"Raven." I corrected.

"I am Mr. Kemsty, welcome to Chemistry class." He continued as if he hadn't heard me. "Please take your seat, and remember it as you and the people sitting at your table will be your lab partners from now on.

I nodded. I looked at the twins you were waving at me enthusiastically.

I walked to their table and they let me sit between them. I didn't fail to notice the heated glares my table was receiving from Cameron's table two rows up from us.

The teacher began to discuss what we would be doing and I looked at what was on the table. There were three vials; a blue one, light green one, and an empty one. There was also an eyedropper.

"Okay, let's do this!" Kane said picking up the eye dropper. "Raven hand me the green vial!"

I looked at him confused, but handed him the green vial without protest.

"I don't think you should ever be allowed to do anything in chemistry." Rain told his brother seriously. "You remember what happened last time right?"

"What happened?" I asked.

"This time will be different!" Kane said as he mixed in the blue liquid.

"No that's way too much!" The teacher yelled.

To late, a loud pop erupted followed by a burst of steam.

The people behind us jumped at the sudden loudness and spilled their chemicals all over the floor.

"Are you three trying to get detention for a month?" Came a sarcastic voice to our left.

A boy with silver white hair looked at us annoyed. He had dark blue eyes that faded into a light green.

"Rain, Raven, and Kain you all get detention together today for failing to follow directions." The teacher said rubbing his head.

"Nice going." I remarked sarcastically.

Kane looked at me sheepishly. "Sorry, I honestly didn't expect him to give you detention too."

I shook my head. "Well so much for getting a PS3."

Rain pat my head comfortingly. "If it makes you feel any better I could donate my brother's PS3 to you."

"Hey!" Kane protested.

The bell rang and people began leaving the room not waiting to be dismissed.

And there goes the first day of school.

[A/N] I know it seems kinda boring right now, but next chapter things get more interesting. Heh, I rewrote this twice. Originally, I was going to name the twins Rain and Reign, but I decided against it. Anyway review and you get cookies!


	3. Chapter 2: New Friends

[A/N] This chapter is mainly introducing other characters, blah, blah, blah. BUT we also get some story line in! P.S Soooo sorry I didn't update this in a while! I thought I accidentally deleted this story, but then I found it again! I will be updating twice a week from now on! I also made this chapter extra long! ^_^

Chapter 2: New friends

I walked down to the detention room with my new friends. Apparently, twins weren't always trouble makers, in fact they only misbehaved in Chemistry. Rain was the quieter one and Kain was very talkative; but both were overly cheerful for no reason.

We sat in random seats since we were the only one's there. A few minutes later another person walked in, then two more.

The first boy who had entered was the boy I had seen in Chemistry. His unusual semi long silver white hair flowed gracefully behind him. I had to admit it was rather pretty, it reminded me of clouds.

The other two boys I had yet to meet.

"Hey guys! How'd you know we'd be here?" Rain asked sitting on top of one of the desks.

I had no idea how I managed to tell them apart, but most times I didn't need to anyway. Both of their names sounded the same so off times both of them responded when ever I called them by name.

"You're here everyday, having a new kid changes nothing." One of the other boys responded casually.

He had messy red hair, emerald green eyes and tanned skin. He sat in front of me I gave a slight wave. "I am Jaden. And you are the new school celebrity, so smile for the camera!"

Before I could ask what he meant, he pulled a camera out of no where and took my picture.

I blinked after the flash and rubbed my eyes.

"Stop blinding our new friend! She's going to be your replacement after all!" One of the twins said.

Jaden chuckled. "It's part of initiation! Everyone get's their picture taken!"

"Since when?" Another boy said.

I opened my eyes and looked at the other boy I'd never seen before. He had dark brown hair and matching eyes.

"And you are?" I asked glancing from him to the white haired boy.

"I'm Mekka. You can just call him the weird one. He's not as important as me anyway." The dark brown haired boy smirked and looked at the irritated white haired boy.

"I am Isaac. And for the record, I wouldn't advise hanging out with him. He's not the most intelligent person." The white haired boy remarked.

"Oh, so I get one F in history because the teacher hates me, and that means I'm not worthy to hang out with Raven." Mekka said narrowing his eyes.

"We don't like either of you if it makes you feel any better!" Jaden said jokingly.

I laughed. They all seemed close with the way they teased each other.

"Speaking of Raven, what kinds of things can you do?" Mekka asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You know, you're powers. You can tell us, we have them too." Mekka replied.

"Really?" I asked excited. "I never thought of there being others. But how did you know I had them?"

"Cause you're Akira and Tian's daughter." Kain pointed out.

"So I am." I said bitterly. "Anyway, tell me what you guys can do and I'll tell you what I can do."

"We're vampires." Rain started.

"And our specialty is speed!" Kain finished.

"No way." I said in disbelief. 'Vampires aren't real!'

"You sound surprised." Isaac said in a bored tone.

"I never thought vampires were real." I replied.

"Surprise!" Kain said.

I looked at him shocked. He was telling the truth. He grinned flashing two long fangs.

"Woah." Was all I could think of to say.

"Mekka is a werewolf, Isaac is an elf, the twins are vampires, and I am a wizard." Jaden explained. "And you are a Halfling, but you already knew that."

I gave him a weird look. "Halfling?"

No one said anything for a few seconds.

"You mean they didn't tell you anything at all?" Rain asked with a blank expression.

"What do you mean?" I asked becoming uneasy.

"Your parents, they didn't explain anything to you?" Kain specified.

"I don't have parents. They dropped me off on the first person they saw, which happened to be my uncle, much to his dismay. Then they took off and the only memory of them I have is when they walked away smiling. As for my uncle, I wouldn't expect him to wake me up if our house was on fire, let alone tell me anything other then the fact that he disagrees with my entire existence." I said.

They all seemed shocked except for the twins.

"Awww, well we'll explain then! Your parents don't sound like much fun, and we can relate to your current situation." Kain said hugging me.

"Er, well thanks." I said as my face tinted pink.

"Ask a question and we can answer it." Jaden said.

"Alright, why did the teacher mention my parents. Now everyone's talking about them." I asked.

They looked at each other Mekka ran his hand through his hair and everyone looked at him for an explanation, including me.

"Alright. Well long story short your parents are two of the most famous people in the supernatural world. "Your mom was one the most powerful witches ever, and your dad was a nephilim."

"A nepha-what?"

"A nephilim, it's a crossbreed between a human and an angel. They are very rare. Three way battle broke out between one of the main Vampire clans, one of the minor Witch clans, and one of the minor demon clans. Your parents sealed the leader of each clan inside a stone casing. They had all three clans split up into other clans, or sent them to other realms. The reason they did this was because the war was killing innocent people as well, and it almost caused more serious wars. So everyone knows about your parents." Isaac explained.

"It's also prophesized that they would have a son that would be even more powerful than them." Mekka added.

"Really?-Wait! Did you say son?" I asked shocked.

Mekka nodded.

"How the heck is that possible if I'm a girl? The prophecy was wrong." I asked now thoroughly confused.

"Maybe. But it's strange isn't it? I mean all these years no one knew that they had a child yet and then one day you show up out of nowhere." Jaden said. "Anyway, let's keep this moving, next question?"

"Alright. Umm, prove that you're all who you say you are." I said.

"That's not a question." Rain said stating the obvious. "Besides I did show you my fangs."

Isaac brushed his hair back and I noticed both his ears came to a point.

I looked at him curiously. "That's so cool!"

He shrugged and I turned to Mekka and Jaden. "And what about you guys?"

"I can't transform in the class room." Mekka said. "There are lots of humans in this school and we can't risk getting found out. So in case you don't already know, don't parade around the school sharing your secret. Right now, everyone's talking about you mainly cause your new, only the supernaturals know about your abilities. And as for Jaden, he may be strong but he can't completely control his powers."

"Raven!"

I looked up at the loud voice coming from the door way. "You got detention on the first day? Not that I'm that surprised."

You narrowed your eyes when you saw your uncle. "And who are these people?"

You didn't bother giving anymore information than you felt like. "They're my friends."

Rain and Kain were the first to speak. "He's Rain." Kain started pointing to his brother.

"And he's Kain." Rain finished.

"We're the twins of Kami and Mira Azula." They said at the same time.

"I'm Jaden, soon to be leader of the Lycan tribe of the Dawn." Mekka said.

"And I'm Jaden, the second son of Lalim." Jaden said fake saluting.

My uncle looked at Isaac expectantly. "And you are?"

"What right have you to ask who I am?" Isaac replied coolly.

My uncle narrowed his eyes. "You are a mere boy. You only place is to answer when your elders speak to you!"

Isaac looked at him bored. "Is that so? Well then, my name is Isaac. Now may I ask why you are here?"

"No you may not." My uncle snapped. He stormed passed everyone and in front of the desk I was sitting at. He reached for me but Isaac grabbed his arm before he could touch me.

"Forgive me, but I failed to catch your own identification." Isaac said.

My uncle looked livid. "You have no right to ask that."

"I sense you mean harm to Raven. If you identify yourself, I will let you live." Isaac said seriously. Instead of Isaac's usual calm attitude, he seemed really upset.

"How dare you!" My uncle said snatching his arm away and shoving Isaac back. "I am Raven's uncle not that you need to know that."

"And I am Isaac, prince of elves, and I have a right to know who bothers my friends." Isaac shot back. Then he smirked. "And you should be mindful who you push."

My Uncle took a small step back but his glare never faltered.

I was shocked to say the least. Jaden stood up and stepped between them. The twins also got serious and watched the scene before them carefully.

"That's enough. You have got to be the most irritating person I've ever met." I finally spoke up glaring at my Uncle. "Let's go."

[A/N] Ohh, that didn't go to well. Anyway, I'd like to thank DangerouseLove and killerkelly420 for once again reviewing! *hands out cookies*

P.S sorry for any confusing errors in the story, I didn't have time to look over it before I posted it!


	4. Chapter 3: Party

[A/N] Hope you like! ^_^

Chapter 3: Party

I sat in the back seat of the car so I didn't have to be next to my uncle. To tell you the truth, I was rather embarrassed and confused about what just happened.

"How much did those brats tell you?" MY uncle said as he stopped at a red light.

"I don't know what you mean." I replied nonchalantly.

He gribbed the steering wheel tighter and glared at me through the rear view mirror. "You know exactly what I mean! What did they tell you about what you are?"

"So you knew?" I asked purposely avoiding the question. The light changed and my uncle sped off.

"I don't want you near any of those damn kids you hear me?"

I laughed. "You want me to listen to you? What will you do, take me out of school? Nothing you do can possibly affect me but so much without it backfiring at you."

"How about you find some place else to live? Move in with one of your new friends perhaps?" My uncle said sarcastically.

I pretended to think it over. "Alright uncle, I'll listen to you. I promise to never talk to those dreadful people ever again."

He nodded satisfied and I almost rolled my eyes. 'If he believed that, he was dumber than I thought.' I remarked.

We got home and my Aunt rushed out to meet us.

I stepped out of the car and noticed she had her hair pinned up with a pretty flower hair pin. She also wore a black dress that fit her perfectly and ended just above her ankles.

"Why are you all dressed up?" I asked suspiciously.

"You didn't tell her?" Kayla asked my uncle.

I turned to look at my uncle and noticed he was wearing his best suit. 'How did I miss that?'

"Come dear let's get you dressed up shall we?" Kayla said taking my hand and rushing into the house. She seemed extremely happy about something.

"What's going on?" I asked as she pulled me into my room.

"My friends are coming over with their families and we're going to have dinner together. I haven't seen them in so long I'm so excited! I want to show of my precious little neice so you get to wear the new dress I bought for you this morning!" Kayla said as she sat me down. She closed my room door and took a dress of the back of the door. She removed the covering and showed it to me.

"No." I said looking at the dress wide eyed.

She grinned. "Yes!"

The dress looked pretty. I was black and ended a few inches past my knees with a dark red going across the very bottom of the dress.

I looked in the vanity mirror. "I think you got the wrong size."

"Oh did I? Well you can't tell, just work with it we don't have time to go back to the store!"

I sighed and she had me turn away from the mirror as she did me hair. I wasn't allowed to see my hair until she was done. She gave me some red lip gloss and didn't bother applying a lot of makeup since she knew how much I hated it.

"Okay now look!" She said as she led me to the full length mirror.

I smiled. I looked beautiful. My hair was pulled back and pinned up with a gold hairpin and my rather long curly bangs fell into my face in a cute way.

"Well what do you think?" Kayla asked.

"I think you're awesome." I said giving her a quick hug.

Her grin widened and we heard a knock at the door. "Kayla, they're here!"

"Oh my gosh! Raven dear, put on the heals your uncle picked out for you, they're under your bed!" And with that she left the room.

I shook my head. There was nothing I hated more than walking around in high heals, but I was willing to suffer if it would make Kayla happy, that is unless my uncle picked them out.

I looked at my converse and frowned. They wouldn't go well with the dress, so I decided to put on my knee length boots. They didn't take away the beauty or elegance my aunt had worked hard to give me, but they also gave me a bit more of a gothic look.

'Oh well.' I thought opening my door and going down stairs. The sound of laughter echoed through the house and I paused halfway down the stairs and looked at all the people.

There were three girls and two boys all around my age. All but one seemed to be enjoying themselves. The boy who had previously looked annoyed to be here looked up at me curiously.

"Raven!" I heard my aunt call. I tore my gaze away fr om the boy and continued down the steps. Kayla looked at my boots and sighed a small smile tugging at her lips.

"I told you she wouldn't wear them, looks like you owe mu ten bucks." Kayla said as my uncle came up next to her.

My uncle frowned and I smile triumphantly.

"Does it please you to irritate me?" He whispered in a harsh tone.

"All day every day." I replied with a grin. Not waiting for his answer I walked away to find something interesting to do. Many people were to busy catching up to notice me walking by.

Bored with walking around aimlessly I went back upstairs and sat on my bed.

"This is a giant waste of time for me." I muttered.

"Tell me about it."

I looked up to see one of the girl around my age walking up to me. "Hi my name is Alice, what's yours?"

"I'm Raven." I responded.

She sat next to me. "So did your parents force you to come to?"

"More or less." I replied.

She nodded. "You must be Kayla's niece right? My mom is best friends with her so we came here to visit. Umm…do you mind if I stay up here with you?"

I shrugged. "Sure."

"Thanks, I'm kinda hiding from my brother cause he's pissed that I convinced mom and dad to make him come instead of letting him stay home."

"Why'd you do that?" I asked.

"Because he never talks to anyone out side of Rain and Kain and he needs to go outside more." She replied.

I looked at her surprised. "Did you say Rain and Kain?"

She nodded. "Yeah they're twins that go to your school. Have you met?"

"Are you kidding? They are the one's who made our chemistry project explode." I said suddenly very interested.

"Hey!"

"Who's talking about us?"

I looked passed Alice at the two grinning twins behind her.

"I didn't even notice you guys!" I laughed as I stood up and walked up to them.

"Raven!" Kain said hugging me.

"He's only hugging you so you don't take his PS3." Rain said smirking.

"That's not true!...Well maybe." Kain said letting me go.

"Have any of you seen Alice?"

The boy who I had seen down stairs pushed passed the twins. He looked at me and gave a small smile.

"Oh my God, he found me, quickly Kain hide me!" Alice said as she shot up and hid behind Kain.

"Why would I do that?" Kain asked looking at Alice.

"Because you love me!"

Kain didn't seemed conviniced. "And I'll give you a cookie?"

"Deal!" Kain said as he grabbed Alice and ran out of the room.

"That was weird." I said.

"They're always like that when ever one of them is hyper." The boy said.

"This is Aduro." Rain said introducing us.

"I'm Raven." I said smiling.

"Raven? So I finally found you."

[A/N] Me: Yay! 'Nother chapter up and my gosh I'm sorry nothing has happened yet! Bleh, well at least you met Aduro.

Rain: I thought you said this would be interesting?

Me: -_-" Don't you have a story to be in? Anyway plz review!


	5. Chapter 4: Aduro

[A/N] I was talking to a friend of mine and we couldn't decide on how I should spell Kain's name. Should I keep it as Kain or switch it to Kane?

Chapter 4: Aduro

"Raven? So I finally found you." Aduro said.

I looked at him clearly confused. "What do you mean?"

He opened his mouth to respond but Kayla's voice cut him off. "Guys, come down stairs everyone is waiting."

She looked at Aduro. "My how you've grown. Come your father is looking for you."

Aduro looked back at me and smiled before walking away with Kayla.

"Can I ask you something?" Rain asked me suddenly.

I had nearly forgotten he was there! 'Uh yeah sure, but first what are you doing here? My uncle made it rather clear he hates you guys almost as much as me."

"Ouch. I'm here because my dad is a friend of Kayla. I had no clue you were her niece." Rain said.

"How many other people are down there?"

"None that you know. There is Aduro and his sister Alice with their parents, my mom and dad, and another couple I've never seen before with their children." Rain replied. "So can I ask you something now?"

I nodded.

"Are your powers active yet?"

"Yeah." I said slowly.

"Are they strong?"

"I guess, I don't really know I've never been able to control it unless Reikei is around."

Rain blinked. "What?"

"Reikei is like my older brother, he looked after me until I moved." I explained. "Why are you asking me this anyway?"

"I'm just curious as to why your uncle doesn't want you to figure anything out." Rain said. He looked at my confused expression and sighed. "When your uncle noticed us at your aunt's get together he told us not to talk to you. Kain thinks it's because we told you about your parents."

"Why would he care about that?"

Rain shrugged. "We better get going though, if Kayla was serious than we just made everyone wait an extra fifteen minutes."

We walked downstairs and into the dining room where everyone was seated.

"Does Kayla know about you and Kain being vampires?" I whispered.

"Nope, and we'd appreciate if you kept it that way." Rain whispered back.

"Rain where have you been?" A man in his late twenties asked.

"My sincerest apologies father." Rain said formally.

I looked at him somewhat surprised at his sudden change in attitude.

"Well I suppose you're excused. And who might this young lady be?" The man said looking at me.

He looked stern like he never smiled and his unwavering stare made me uncomfortable.

"That is my niece her name is Raven. Raven meet Alexander, according to Kain you've already met his sons." Kayla said.

I nodded. "Please to meet you."

"Likewise." He said with a clearly forced smile.

"I would like a toast to the wonderful Kayla and her husband Nicolas for moving back to our small town to once again make it just a little more lively!" A woman said raising her glass of champagne.

Everyone else raised their glass and Kayla blushed lightly.

My uncle motioned for me to sit between him and Kayla but I took a seat between Rain and Aduro instead.

Neither of the twins ate anything and I wondered if real food made vampires sick. 'I should ask them about it later.' I thought making a mental note.

"So Raven how do you like school so far?"

I snapped out of my daydreaming and looked at the man sitting across the table from me. "It's okay I guess. I made a lot of friends with interesting people."

"And we only got so detention once…for now at least." Rain whispered.

I smiled and shook my head.

Dinner passed with me mostly listening to the other talk about stuff I didn't care to listen to.

I stepped out onto the porch and looked up.

"You really don't remember me do you?"

I looked at Aduro he was standing in the doorway.

"Nope." I said popping the p.

He sighed. "Then I guess it can't be helped, this maybe painful."

I was about to ask what he meant by that when he put his hand on my shoulder. All of a sudden I felt dizzy and my head started to hurt. I closed my eyes and had a flashback of my dream.

"My name is Raven." I said as I let a ball of electricity hover just above my hands. "And now that Reikei is gone, there's no one left to calm me down. No one left to save you. You will pay for what you've done!"

He screamed and right as I was about to attack I heard someone shout my name.

"Raven!"

I turned to see a boy around my age. He looked horrified. "Raven look out!"

Aduro removed his hand and the flashback ended.

I stumbled back. "What did you just do?" I yelled.

"I didn't do anything." Aduro said calmly.

'He's the boy from my dream. But that's impossible!' I shook my head. "Whatever."

Just then the twins walked out with their father a woman whom I guessed to be their mom. She had grey eyes just like the twins and beautiful semi long hair. She was pale and flawless, as I assumed all vampires were.

"We're going now, bye Raven." Kain said.

"Bye Rain, bye Kain."

"Bye Aduro." Rain said.

"Later." Aduro replied.

Other people began coming out and going home.

Alice came out and waved to me as she ran to one of the cars parked on our block.

"I guess I'll see you around." I said as Aduro turned to follow his sister. He turned around and smirked.

"Definitely."

I watched everyone drive off and sat on my porch steps.

"Raven."

I looked behind me expecting to see my uncle calling me, but no one was there. I heard my name again, this time it was more like a whisper. I looked across the street and saw a strange figure. At first it looked like a man, but the longer I looked at the the more I noticed the scales that shined in the dim light and the horns that seemed to curve around its head.

I stood up and the figure walked towards me.

I backed up and it seemed to be moving extremely fast. Something grabbed my shoulder and I screamed and turned to see my aunt.

"Hey! It's just me!" Kayla said.

I turned back to look at the figure but it was gone.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I said walking into the house. "I'm just tired."

[A/N] killerkelly420 What's confusing? Let me know and I'll explain right away.


	6. Chapter 5: Demons

[A/N] killerkelly420 okaay XD. Well if you remember in chapter one in Raven's dream her "uncle" called the boy who had tried to save her Aduro. So now she gets to meet him in real life. And as for Isaac (the elf prince) I haven't quite decided who she's going to end up with. I was thinking of letting you guys vote for who you wanted; guess that's one vote for Isaac. lol

Chapter 5: Demons

The next day I was waken up earlier than usual by my cell phone ringing.

"Hello?" I answered half asleep.

"Did I wake you up? Heh, I thought you'd be awake at seven thirty considering it's a school day."

"What?" I asked I rolled over and looked at the clock. "Oh my God!"

I heard laughter on the other end of the phone. "It's not funny! Who is this anyway?"

"Woah, now I know you're half asleep. Check your caller ID."

I looked at the black words on my cell phone and grinned. "Reikei! What's up, you never called me back!"

"I just did. Now you hurry up and get dressed and call me back when you're done, I need to tell you something."

"Alright bye!" I hung up and ran to the bathroom. I brushed my hair and pulled it back into a messy ponytail. "Why the heck didn't they wake me up?" I growled in frustration.

I ran out of the bathroom and threw on my white blouse and a pair of grey jeans. I grabbed my bag off the floor in front of my room door and took off down the steps to the front door.

The car wasn't there meaning my uncle and aunt either forgot I had to go to school, or felt it necessary to make my day more crappy.

I whipped out my cell phone and hit redial. "Hello~"

"They left me! I'm going to be late for school, they didn't even wake me up!" I practically yelled.

"Okay calm down, Lord knows the last thing you want is to accidently blow something up." Reikei said sarcastically.

I narrowed my eyes as if he could see me.

"Now take a deep breath and listen closely. There is a bus stop three block from your house, it should be to your left."

I didn't bother questioning him I took off and sure enough there was a bus stop on the corner.

"Are you there yet?"

"Yeah." I said. A bus pulled up and an elder woman got on.

"There is a bus that stops a few blocks from your school, it should be there by now."

I got on the bus. "Reikei, how the heck do you know all this?"

"Well, I decided to skip class since we had a field trip to someplace I don't care to remember; and now I'm looking at a map of your town online. Kinda figured you need a quick way to get there since you're just now waking up." Reikei said nonchalantly.

"Miles away and your still saving my butt, I owe you Reikei." I laughed the bus stopped and I got off.

I looked around and didn't have a clue where I was. I jogged up to a mail man. "Excuse me, do you know where the local high school is?"

"Local high school? Do you even know the name?" Reikei laughed.

"Yes, go straight up thi block, make a left, and go two blocks down." The man replied.

"Thanks."

"Raven it's eight thirty."

"Shoot!" I ran as fast as I could until the school was in view. I slowed down and caught my breath.

"Raven, are you there yet?" Reikei asked in a bored tone.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"Awesome, hey you want to hear something funny?" Reikei asked.

"Raven! What are you doing here so early?"

I turned to see Jaden and Isaac walking up to me.

"Early? I thought I was late?" I said confused.

"Hehe, about that. Apparently my clock is wrong." Reikei said sheepishly.

"WHAT? You mean you had me rush all the way over here thinking I was late and your clock was wrong? Dang it Reikei, next time you want to help DON'T!" I yelled into the phone.

Reikei and Jaden laughed, and I could tell by his fail attempt to hide his smile that even Isaac found it amusing.

"Alright. How early am I?" I sighed.

"An hour." Isaac said.

I looked at him with a blank expression. "Reikei, I'm going to kill you." I said in the calmest voice I could.

Once again Jaden and Reikei busted out laughing. I glared at him.

"I'm s-sorry i-i-its just the look on your face!" Jaden said trying to stop laughing.

Isaac shook his head. "Well at least you're not late."

I rolled my eyes. "Very funny. But if I'm so early what are you guys doing here?"

"Well I usually run in the morning." Jaden said. "Isaac, well he just appears out of nowhere really; almost like the twins except you don't have to worry about him mixing harmful chemicals and blowing things up."

"They do that?" I asked shocked.

Jaden and Isaac exchanged looks.

"Yes." They both said.

"Anyway, I'm going to get back to my running, see you guys when class starts!" Jaden said as he turned to leave.

I nodded and turned to Isaac. "And what about you?"

He shrugged. "I'm actually supposed to be meeting someone here, but they didn't show. I'll wait here and see if they're running late."

"Okay then, I guess I'll walk around for a bit." I said walking away in a random direction.

'I wonder who he's meeting.' I thought. 'Well if he really is a prince, then I guess it's probably a royal matter of some sort.'

I walked by an alleyway and stopped. I heard a little girl giggling from inside the alley. 'Yeah that sounds safe.'

I looked inside the alleyway and saw a little girl drawing with chalk. She looked up at me and smiled shyly. "Um…hello."

"Hi." I replied.

"Do you want to draw?" The girl asked.

I took one step in and stopped. "Actually, I don't think it's a good idea to draw there. You should play in alleys, it's dangerous especially for little kids."

She tilted her head and looked at me smiling. "But if I draw outside the alley, someone might take me away."

"Well inside an alley is much more dangerous." I said. "How about we both draw outside the alley? I don't have to go to school for another hour anyway."

She thought it over. "Okay!" She stood up and took two steps forward and stopped.

"Little girl, how about you draw with me instead?" Came a deep voice on the other end of the alley.

We both looked up at the voice. It was a man. He had long white blond hair and bright blue eyes that glistened with malice. He walked up to the little girl and knelt down in front of her.

"Do you want to draw to?" The girl asked innocently.

"Yes, but first, let's eat." The man's eyes turned pitch black and he opened his mouth to reveal small shard teeth.

I ran forward and snatched the little girl back. I picked her up and backed away from the now hissing monster.

"What's wrong? He can draw to." The girl said.

"He doesn't want to draw." I said keeping my eyes locked on the moster as I backed out of the alley.

"Oh. But I'm hungry too…"

I paused and the monster grinned.

I glance at the little girl and gasped dropping her. The "girl" no longer had eyes. She stood up and smiled. "What's wrong?" She asked. Her voice came out slightly deeper and much older than she appeared. She took one step forward.

"Stay away from me." I said quickly stepping away from her.

"But I'm still hungry." She said.

"I think you should listen to her, what say you brother?"

"Well even if they did we'd still have to kill them."

I looked behind me and felt relief wash over me. Kain and Rain were standing in the opening of the alley way.

"Kain, Rain!" I said.

"How dare you interrupt our snack." The girl said.

"More for us then." The monster behind her hissed. It ran forward on its all fours and went to tackle me. Kain jumped in front of me and slammed his fist into the monsters face.

The monster was sent flying backwards and Rain moved so fast I was barely able to see him. He got next to the monster and went to hit it but the monster grabbed his arm and threw him and Kain. They were both knocked off their feet and skidded backwards.

I went to help them but the little girl stepped in my way causing me to stop dead in my tracks.

"They have their fight, and we have ours." She giggled. He dashed forward and tackled me to the ground.

She opened her mouth and went to take a chunk out of my shoulder.

"Get off!" I yelled trying to push her off.

"Raven!" I heard One of the twins yell.

All of a sudden the girl let out a loud shriek and went limp. I pushed her off me and sat up.

The twins ran up to me and hugged me.

"Are you okay?"

"Did she bite you?"

"No, you guys got her in time." I said shakily.

They looked at each other then back to me. "We didn't kill her."

[A/N] Wow, this was a bit long in my opinion. Oh well, anyway don't forget to vote for who you think she should end up with! ^_^


	7. Chapter 6: Running

[A/N] Well it seems this is going to be harder than I thought. So far it's a tie between Isaac and Aduro. I'm getting into the habit of updating! Yay me!

P.S. I never seem to have time to really go over my chapters so excuse the spelling errors I may make, as well as if I switch to second person. (I'm writing another second person story so I mess up from time to time.)

Chapter 6: Running

They looked at each other then back to me. "We didn't kill her."

"Actually, we didn't kill either of them."

I looked at them confused. "Then who?"

We all turned around to see the Isaac and Aduro standing in the alley.

"Are you guys alright?" Isaac asked.

I noticed Isaac was holding a beautiful silver bow and a shiny silver arrow.

I looked at the demon that had been fighting the twins and saw a silver arrow going through it's head that looked much like the one Isaac was holding.

"Yeah." I said.

I looked back up at Aduro his usual golden brown eyes were now a few shades darker, and his black hair was a bit messy but the look seemed to fit him.

"Are you sure, you were just attacked by Mutaforma." Aduro said.

"Woah, no wonder those things were hard to kill." Kain said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked clueless as usual.

"Mutaforma are shapeshifters that have pretty much gone crazy. They don't feel pain and they become more like demons and feed on humans. They become that way when they drink demon blood. The demon blood mixes with their own blood and it drives them insane and turns off any thought of self preservation. They also feed on each other if they can." Rain explained.

I shuddered. 'In other words, I was about to be demon food.'

"Luckily we got here in time." Isaac said.

"That reminds me, I thought you were going to stay at the school to meet someone? And where did you guys come from anyway?" I asked.

The twins grinned. "We walk by here on our way to school all the time."

"Speaking of school I heard the bell ring and when Jaden came back and you didn't I assumed you lost track of time and went to find you." Isaac said.

I looked at Aduro who had yet to speak. "And you?"

He smirked. "I just happened to show up."

I gently pushed the twins off of me and stood up. "Well thanks guys, it would've really sucked to get eaten by demons on my second day here."

We didn't bother rushing back to school since none of us really cared about being late. After all after all that I went through just this morning, I was in no mood to run.

I stopped suddenly and everyone looked at me curiously. "Oh my God I think I dropped my cell phone in the alley!"

"Well that sucks." The twins said.

Aduro ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "If we go back we'll miss more than half of first period and most likely end up with detention."

The twins looked at each other and grinned. "We'll take care of it!"

Without hesitation both of them took of in the direction we had just came from.

"They will do anything to get detention." Isaac commented shaking his head. Finally we made it to school and thankfully none of us got detention.

I walked into the lunch room and sat down at an empty table. I wasn't that hungry so I had just grabbed a carton of chocolate milk.

"Raven."

I looked up and saw Mekka and Jaden walking up to my table. They sat down across from me.

"Where were you guys? You, Isaac, and Aduro came in late." Mekka said.

"Yeah, and the twins just came in fifteen minutes ago." Jaden added.

"We were attacked by demons." I said low enough for just Mekka and Jaden to hear.

"Oh crap really?" Mekka asked shocked.

I nodded. Aduro came and sat to my left, followed by Isaac who sat to my right.

"Hey we just heard about the demons." Jaden said.

"Were the twins with you when you guys were attacked?" Mekka asked suddenly.

Isaac nodded. All of a sudden a loud explosion echoed through the lunch room. Someone screamed and I nearly jumped three feet in the air.

"Oh my God!"

I looked around to see what had happened.

"TWINS!" I heard Cameron's voice yell.

I stood up and saw a lunch tray with burn marks on it. At first I thought it was Cameron's tray but then I realized that the person who was in front the tray was a buff looking male. He was clearly in shock.

"Did they really just do that to the football captain?" Jaden said laughing.

One of the twins took two steps into the lunchroom, looked around, then turned and ran out of the room.

A bunch of guys stood up and dashed out after them.

Jaden was laughing extremely hard now.

"Air goes in first Jaden. Remember to breath." Aduro chuckled.

Cameron looked heated as did a lot of other girls.

"Is this the usual around here? The twins creating explosions I mean." I asked worried.

"Well usually it's only in chemistry, they must have gotten bored." Isaac said.

"How do they even know the twins did it? They came in fifteen minutes ago!" I pointed out.

"Oh they did it alright!" Cameron said as she walked up to me. "And they are going to pay for it! I will make sure of it. And you all better stay out of my way or you'll be in trouble too."

"I don't get why my sister hangs out with someone as irritating as you." Aduro commented.

She looked behind me at Aduro. "Aduro? What are you doing with them; you should be sitting at my table with me and your sister."

"Or I could go to hell, why settle for the lesser evil?" Aduro remarked.

Cameron frowned. "He'll come around." She muttered as she turned and stomped away.

'So far this whole day has bee eventful. I just want to go home and sleep it off.' I thought walking out of school.

"RAVEN RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"

Without warning the twins came out of nowhere and grabbed me. "What the-"

"Don't ask just run!" Rain said quickly.

I looked behind us at what we were running from. An angry mob of football players and some cheerleaders were chasing us.

"Hey it's the new girl!"

"She must've been in on it!"

"What? You two better explain to them I had nothing to do with this!" I said.

Kain laughed. "Sure, but if we stop now we're all dead!"

"Oh God, here we go again." I sighed. "Where are we running to anyway?"

"Umm good question, brother?"

"We're running to Raven's house!"

"OH NO WE AREN'T!" I yelled.

"Sure we are~ Either that, or we could ask one of those guys if we could hide in their hous." Kain said looking back at the mob.

"Can't you guys run super fast? Isn't your specialty speed?" I asked.

"Why do you think we're still breathing? They can't catch us." Rain said.

"Why me?" I whined.

"Because you're special!" Kain said smiling.

"Quick they're gaining! Raven, where's your house?" Rain asked.

"Can't we go to yours?" I pleaded.

Kain let go of my hand and stopped to face the mob. "I give up, Raven doesn't want to play anymore."

They charged forward clearly ignoring what he said. Kain turned and ran until he caught up with us. "I don't think they're listening."

"Ya think?" I snapped. "Take a right I think my house is on this block."

"What are you doing?" Aduro asked.

I looked at him and nearly gaped. 'He has a motorcycle?'

"We're running for our lives." Kain replied.

"Not you, Raven. You two actually deserve it." Aduro commented. "Come on Isaac's house isn't far."

"Sweet, you're giving us a ride." Kain said.

"I never said that." Aduro replied nonchalantly. He stopped his motorcycle. "Hurry up Raven."

I let go of the twins. "Are you sure?"

"Oh come on!" Rain said.

"It's me or them." Aduro said motioning to the twins. "Think fast cause the crowd is coming."

I climbed on his motorcycle and he sped off.

"Will Isaac be home?" I asked.

"He should unless his car is still broken." Aduro said. He made a sharp turn and kept going. I soon found myself in front of a mansion.

Isaac walked out the front door and looked at us curiously. "What are you two doing here?"

[A/N] GAH! I uploaded the wrong chapter twice! Anyway, I'm going on a small business trip for a few days and won't be able to update until I get back. Oh well, it won't be to long. I thought this chapter was funny my favorite characters so far are the twins, how about you?


	8. Chapter 7: Learning

[A/N] I'm back! Did you miss me?

Kain: I did Kitty-chan!

Me: Erm, don't you have a story to be in? Anyway, remember to review! ^_^

Chapter 7: Learning

"What are you two doing here?"

I hopped off the motorcycle and smiled sheepishly. "I was being chased by an angry mob trying to kill me."

Isaac looked surprised for once but the look was quickly replaced with a more amused one. "So you came here to hide?"

"Your house was the closest, besides as much as I'd love to take her somewhere less boring I have to be somewhere in another ten minutes or so." Aduro said casually.

"Boring? What's that suppose to mean?" Isaac asked.

Aduro smirked. "See you Raven."

"See ya, and thanks for helping me." I said waving.

"No problem." He said and with that he took off once again.

"Well come on, you have explaining to do." Isaac said opening his front door.

"Explaining? About what?" I asked walking up the steps to his house.

"Why an angry mob was chasing you for starters." He replied.

I had never been inside of a mansion so I was amazed at how huge it was. It looked like a modern castle. There was a huge flat screen Tv that took up the entire wall in the living room. There was silver plush couches that matched the light blue wall paper as well as six doors that lead to God knows what, and a stair case to right.

"Woah, this is huge." I said looking around.

He chuckled. "Compared to where I come from, it's actually rather small."

"Small? Where did you live, a castle?"

He rolled his eyes. "That's usually where a prince lives."

"Oh. Right." I said feeling stupid.

"Can you keep a secret?" He asked suddenly.

"Yeah, why?"

"Come here I want to show you something." Isaac said taking my hand and leading my through one of the doors. My face turned a light pink at the warm sensation I felt all of a sudden. We were in a room with less furniture. There was a desk near the back of the room with papers on it, a few chairs, and six bookshelves.

Isaac walked up to one book shelve and pulled out a thick, old looking book. He walked to the far end of the room and opened a door I hadn't noticed that lead to what I assumed to be the basement.

I followed him down the stairs to the basement that looked more like a huge office.

He walked over to a small black leather couch and sat down then motion for me to do the same. I sat next to him and he flipped through the book. "When I met you I was actually confused about the fact that you were a girl when your parents were supposed to have a boy. So, I asked my father if he had anymore information about the prophecy of their child."

He stopped flipping the pages and showed me the picture on it. It was a picture of both my parents holding me when I was a baby.

"Who is that?" I asked hoping I was wrong.

"That's your parents. This was taken in 1991." Isaac said.

"That's impossible, that's two years before I was born." I said.

"Actually, it's not impossible because the child they're holding isn't you."

I looked at him clearly confused. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying the prophecy is never wrong. The child in that picture is your older brother."

I shook my head. "I don't have an older brother. The closest thing I've ever had to an older brother is Reikei."

"Reikei?" Isaac asked.

"Reikei is Japanese for older brother. I call him that because he likes to read a lot of manga and Reikei is one of his favorite characters. But even if Reikei always acted like my brother, we aren't blood related." I said.

Isaac looked deep in thought. "Does he know about your powers?"

I nodded.

Isaac stood up and closed the book. "Can I talk to him?"

"He's all the way in Los Angelus, at least three or four hours away."

"I bet Isaac could get us there in record time though!"

We turned to see Rain and Kain in the doorway. Kain was sitting on a couch panting and Rain was lying across his stomach on the floor looking half dead.

"When did you two get here?" I asked.

"Not long ago." Kain responded fanning himself.

"Raven, I think I'm dying!" Rain whined.

"Nah, you're just getting over you adrenaline rush. I thought you were a goner though, with the way you slowed down to a crawl and nearly got caught. " Kain said.

"And Kain is saying mean things to me! Beat him up Raven." Rain said rolling over onto his back and looking up at me with puppy eyes.

I shook my head and smiled.

"Both of you get out, you can't just run into my house to escape a mob when you are responsible for it anyway." Isaac said annoyed.

"Oh enough about us, think about Raven! We need to get to her not brother!" Kain said ignoring Isaac.

Isaac narrowed his eyes.

Isaac stood up and led me out of the room with the twins trailing behind us. We went back through the front door and around the side of the house to a huge garage.

I looked at all the cars; Ferraris, Lamborghinis, Convertibles, and many more.

"We're taking my car." Isaac said opening the passenger door to a silver Corvette.

"Awesome! Can I drive?" Kain asked excited.

"NO!" Rain, Isaac, and I said simultaneously.

"Jeez, just asking." Kain muttered.

"Sorry bro, but I'd like to live through this road trip." Rain teased throwing his arm around his twin.

They both climbed in the back and I slid into the passenger seat. Isaac closed my door and walked around to the driver's side.

"Floor it Isaac!"

I looked back at Kain. "You have truly lost your mind."

"I don't think he ever had one." Isaac muttered as he pulled off.

[A/N] Yay now we get to learn more about Raven!

Kain: And we get to go on a road trip! WOOT!

Me: Please forgive me for giving Kain sugar, I assure you if I wasn't before, I'm definitely regretting it now! Anyway review!


	9. Chapter 8: Going Home

[A/N] OMFG Statewide test coming up next week! And instead of studying I'm typing up another chapter for you guys! Shame on me; wish me luck and leave a review!

Chapter 8: Going Home

The drive was rather amusing with the twins saying random ridiculous.

"It's been two hours already, are you going to floor it yet? Ya know, set a new record for speed or something?" Kain asked hopefully.

Isaac glanced irritated at the twins through the rearview mirror. "Why are you complaining? It's not like we told you to come. And in any case, I'm in no rush to brake my car when I just got it fixed a few days ago; so be quite and let me concentrate on driving."

Kain sat back and sighed.

"Aren't you guys going to get in trouble with your parents though? I mean you do constantly get detention and now you won't get home until much later and they don't know where you are." I said.

Rain gave a small smile. "That's why we came actually; we don't plan on being home for awhile. There's nothing there to look forward to there anyway."

"Unless you like torture." Kain muttered barely audibly.

Rain nudged him and gave him a look, but Kain ignored it and looked out the window with a sudden passive expression. I began to get more curious about those two. 'What does he mean torture?'

"Hey navigator, I'm going to need you undivided attention here." Isaac said getting my attention.

Welcome To Los Angelus!

I grinned at the sign. 'Home sweet home.'

I gave him directions to my street and we arrived in front of my old house in no time.

"Is this where you used to live?" Rain asked looking at the now deserted house.

"Yup." I replied popping the p. "And Reikei lives right down the block."

We got out of the car walked the rest of the way.

"Raven! What are you doing back here?"

I gave a slight wave to my old friend, Sam. Sam had lived next door to me for years. "I'm visiting Reikei."

"Ah good thing too, Gabriel has been all moody and such since you left." Sam smiled. "Nice to know you two will stay in touch."

"Reikei is moody? Impossible!" I laughed.

Kain looked at me. "Why'd she call him Gabriel?"

I shrugged. "Probably the same reason my uncle calls me Charlotte. They haven't yet accepted the fact that those aren't are names."

I walked up to Reikei's door and pulled out a spare key from under the flower pot next to the door. I opened the door and stepped inside. "You guys wait here, I'll be right back."

They nodded and I continued into the house. It smelled faintly of cookies as usual, and reminded me of the many time I would watch Reikei's mom bake us treats. I looked around the cozy living room. Soft black couches matched with the coffee table. I stopped and looked at some of the pictures on the small decorative table next to the door way.

I picked up the picture of me and Reikei that was in a gold frame. We were both sitting on the floor in the living room leaning against a couch. I was smiling at the camera holding a cookie and Reikei was smirking and giving the peace sign. I heard something fall upstairs and smiled to myself placing the picture back on the table.

I creped up the steps soundlessly in hopes to surprise Reikei. I peeked into his room and gasped.

A girl with long flowing red hair turned and looked at me questioningly. "How dare you trespass here!"

"W-what? Trespass, this is practically my second home! Who are you-" I didn't get the question out.

She lifted her hand and lightning shot out. It almost hit me but I ducked just in time. I turned and looked at the small hole in the wall as well as the burn mark where my head was just moments ago. 'She almost killed me!'

"Interesting, you seem to be quicker than I thought." The girl mused. "No matter, leave now or I'll kill you."

I turned and glared at her. "No."

She arched an eyebrow clearly amused by my stubbornness. "Alright then, this shouldn't be to long. Come on human, try and make this fun for me."

'How dare she!' I thought.

"I'm going to count to three, and when I'm done I'm going to throw this at you." She said holding up her hand. A fire ball formed and hovered centimeters over her hand. "One…Two…"

I stepped back. 'What did I get myself into now.'

"Three!" She yelled and sent the fireball whirling at me.

I gasped I didn't have enough time to avoid the attack. I threw my hands in front of me and closed my eyes. I heard a small explosion followed by a laugh.

"Is that the best you can do? Tut tut, I mine as well finish you quick then."

I opened my eyes and saw that fire ball turned at the last minute and it hit the wall next to me.

'Yeah, not such a good idea.' I thought dashing down the hall into the master bedroom.

"Aw come on, you were all brave a moment ago!" I heard her tease.

I looked around the room. There was a window but I doubt it'd be wise to jump out of a window when I'm two stories up. Then again, provoking a super powered crazy girl wasn't the brightest thing either.

"I'm trapped." I said.

"That you are human, that you are." The girl said smirking.

She was clearly enjoying my suffering. I turned and took a deep breath. 'Please if there is a God let this work!'

I held up my hands and clapped them together. Nothing happened and the girl cackled. "You really think a human like you can use magic?"

I clapped them together this time a small spark happened. The girl now seemed both confused and curious but she shook it off. "You're out of time. Goodbye now."

I clapped a final time and slowly brought my hands apart there was a small ball of lighting between my hands. I looked up at the girl's shocked face and smirked I concentrated and threw lightning ball at her. It shot forward a few inches and then disappeared completely.

"Huh?" I deadpanned.

The girl burst into a fit of giggles. "That was the most pathetic thing I've ever seen! Still, you can't be human if you made it that far, though you mine as well be with skills like that. Now where were we? Ah yes, I was about to kill you for interrupting my search!"

She held up her hand once more and another fireball formed.

'This is it.' I thought looking in vain for some way of escape. 'I'm going to die.'

"You should put that down before someone gets hurt." Came a bored voice.

The girl looked over her shoulder at a person I couldn't quite see. "Ah another human? You've got to be kidding me."

"Human? Heh, you wish."

A swirl of feathers came out of nowhere and formed a figure. I immediately recognized the figure that seemed to appear out of nowhere as Aduro. Then I heard a sickening snap like bones breaking. Aduro dropped to his knees and I knelt beside him.

"Aduro what's wrong?" I asked panicking. He didn't answer.

I heard on final snap and two huge wings came out of Aduro's back. I stared speechless in awe. Each wing was at least nine feet long. They were black like his hair and the tips of them looked more of a golden color matching his eyes.

"An angel? Impressive." The girl said looking at Aduro's wings. "And judging by the color of you wings and how you're able to use them at such a young age, I'd say you're a very powerful one at that."

"I'm flattered, too bad I'll have to kill you for endangering my friend here." Aduro said standing up. Though it was impressive, I was still worried. Aduro looked like he was in a great deal of pain when his wings were coming out and now there was a small pool of blood forming around him and dripping off his wings.

"I would love to take your threat seriously, but let's face it you may grow up to be big and strong but you lost a lot of blood by forcing your wings out ahead of time. I wouldn't be surprised if you died right now from blood loss; and all this for a human? My, I heard you angels were foolish and over caring but you my dear take the cake."

I stood up and looked at Aduro worried. I wanted to ask him if she was right, but I had a feeling he wouldn't give a serious answer knowing I'd be even more worried.

"Yeah well what can I say? At least this will make my day less boring." Aduro said pulling off one of his feathers. He said something in a language I couldn't understand and the feather began to morph into a sword. It had a long black blade and a shiny gold hilt.

I heard a crash behind me and saw three men jump in from the now broken window.

"More? I thought you there was just an elf and two vampires?" One man said. He had blond hair that came to his shoulders and had a professional attitude. He had a calm business like face, dull green eyes, and a small frown.

"No matter, this should be quick. A human and an angel that's obviously using his wings for the first time shouldn't take long to kill." Another man said

"She's no human." The first man said looking at me. I noticed his long slender fangs as he smirked. "So they had a daughter as well?"

The man took a step forward and Aduro pointed his blade at him threateningly. "One more step and I will send your head flying back out that window."

The second vampire hissed baring his fangs menacingly and stepped forward. "Such brave words for such a young boy."

"What makes you think you can handle all four of us?" The girl laughed.

Aduro glanced back at me. "Head for the exit."

I didn't have time to register what he said he threw his blade at the girl and it ripped through her chest. "Now Raven run!"

I dashed through the exit almost tripping over the now dead witch.

I got half way down the hall when Isaac slammed into me. We both fell over.

"Raven!"

"Isaac you have to help Aduro!" I said quickly.

Isaac shook his head. "We have to get you out of here."

"But-"

"Raven they're looking for you, so as long as we get you out of here they have no reason to stay. Aduro can handle his own, now lets go!" He didn't wait for my response he pulled me to my feet and looked passed me at something else. I followed his gaze and saw the silent vampire walking down the hall.

"And where do you think you're going little one?" He asked in a soft voice as he locked eyes with me.

Isaac held up the silver bow I had seen him with before and aimed at the vampire. The vampire charged forward in attempt to knock Isaac over before he could release the arrow, but Isaac was quicker. The arrow went straight through the vampires head.

"Come on we have to hurry!" Isaac said grabbing my hand and pulling me down the stairs. I saw three other dead vampires and a worried looking Kain.

"Where's Rain?" Isaac asked once we reached the worried twin.

"He jumped through the window to help Aduro, but he's hurt. I wanted to go with him but he said I needed to help you and Raven. What the heck are all these crazy vampires doing here?"

"I think they're looking for Raven, they had a strong witch with them too." Isaac said as we all rushed to the car. He pushed me inside then slid into the driver's seat. "We need to get her out of here."

"I don't get it, why would they be in Reikei's house?" I asked.

"I don't know." Isaac said pulling off. "But it looks like we'll have to catch up with the others later."

Isaac glanced at me. "Don't worry they'll be fine. If worse comes to worse Aduro can teleport now that he has his wings. Once they're safe they should call and let us know, for now let's just focus on getting home."

I suddenly felt exhausted I didn't want to go to sleep but it felt as if I was being forced to. 'Rain…Aduro…Reikei please be careful.'

[A/N] Kain: Four words. Worse. Road Trip. EVER!

Aduro: I need some painkillers. T_T

Me: O.o Err, sure give me one sec. Meanwhile, everyone else plz review!


	10. Chapter 9: Spells

Chapter 9: Spells

"Rain!"

He looked exhausted and his breath came out in shallow gasps. "W-w-we did it. We beat them but more came and me and Aduro barely made it out. I'll be fine, but we have to find Aduro!"

"You mean you don't know where he is?" Isaac asked shocked.

Rain shook his head still breathless. "He can't control where he teleports, we got here but he looked like he was about to pass out from blood loss then he disappeared!"

"You mean he probably unconscious in the middle of nowhere?" I asked panicking.

"Raven stop panicking you're making it hard to think." Isaac said frustrated with the situation.

I tried to calm myself. Isaac looked deep in thought.

Me and Rain looked at Isaac waiting for his response or advice on what to do.

"He's okay right?" I asked after a few seconds.

"I can't tell. Either he's to far away or he passed out, he is alive though I can faintly feel him." Isaac sighed. "He most likely teleported home or to a hospital or something."

I looked at the floor. "What did that lady mean when she said he forced out his wings early? Did he hurt himself to protect me?"

Isaac hesitated. "In a sense."

"What does that mean? This is no time to be cryptic Isaac!"

He ran a hand through his hair. "You have to have a strong blood line in order to have the ability to force out your wings. It's very dangerous and that's why you need strong blood to do it, because if you don't have certain blood you will die from forcing out your wings. The process causes you to loose a lot of blood and sometimes…"

"Sometimes." Rain said urging him to continue.

"Sometimes they need to sleep to fully recover."

"So he'll fall asleep for a few hours and then he'll be okay?" Rain asked.

Isaac shook his head and helped Rain to his feet. "Not exactly. The sleep depends on the Angel and how early they forced their wings as well as other things. He could wake up in a few hours or a few years."

"Years?" Me and Rain yelled simultaneously.

Isaac helped Rain to the car and then we both slid in. He started the car and began driving.

"We have to look for him! He'll die out there!" Rain's words did nothing to calm my nerves. Isaac didn't respond. "How can you be so calm?"

"We have no chance of finding him on our own and panicking solves nothing!" Isaac snapped. He stopped the car outside what I guessed to be where the twins lived. Isaac looked at me. "But you're a witch so you can use a locating spell."

Kain ran out the door and straight to the car. "Rain!"

I deadpanned. "I can't use a locating spell! I don't even know the ingredients o-or where to get the supplies! I can't even control my powers!"

Rain spoke up. "If you are Aliya's daughter a simple locating spell should be easy Raven. You're our only chance to find Aduro, you have too."

Isaac nodded.

"At least try Raven." Kain pleaded.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Okay. For Aduro."

"My Dad should have some old spell casting books of some sort. If not, we're going to have to go to Jaden for help." Isaac said.

"Why can't we go to Jaden first? It wouldn't make much sense for an elf to have a spell book." Rain said.

"Because Jaden is hard to find on the weekends, especially since he's rushing around trying to help set up his trip to the Starus Coven." Isaac replied looking back at Rain. "And as for my father, he's a collector of sorts so he may have some spells."

"Starus Coven?"

"It's the second biggest minor witch/wizard coven that new witches and wizards go to learn how to control their powers and master spells." Kain said.

"So just a recap, what's our plan?" Rain asked.

"We're going to have Raven perform a locating spell. It will allow her to see where Aduro is and maybe even talk to him. We'll meet at Ravens house tomorrow at ten."

"Why don't we just tell the adults?" Kain advised.

"My parents are busy trying to run a kingdom; Rain, Kain, the last thing you want to do is tell you parents you snuck out of the city; Aduro's family would panic and then everyone, including supernaturals, in the town would know he's gone and with our luck the demons would over hear this and start looking for him as well. Telling Raven's family is out of the question because her Aunt doesn't know about supernaturals, and I don't trust her Uncle- No offence."

"He's got a point it's up to us to find him." Kain sighed.

Rain glared at nothing in particular. "How do we know he'll even survive the night when he's defenseless?"

"You can't honestly expect me to answer every one of your doubts. Aduro will be fine." Isaac sounded sure.

After dropping off Rain I gave Isaac directions to my house. He stopped just outside and turned to me. I didn't notice him staring at me, nor did I notice him stop. I was to busy worrying about Aduro.

I felt him wrap his arms around me and pull me into a hug. "It'll be fine." He said comfortingly.

"I know I'm just worried." I said.

"Try and get some rest alright?"

I nodded. "Thanks for everything Isaac." I said looking up at him finally.

He gave a small smile. "No problem."

I slid out of the car and watched him drive away before entering my house.

I snuck soundlessly through the pitch black house and up the stairs to my room. I collapsed in my bed not bothering to change. It was 12:48am and I rolled over onto my side drifting into a light uneasy sleep.

The next day was thankfully a Saturday.

I woke up at 8:24am. I couldn't remember my dream all I could remember was it had something to do with Reikei. I wondered how he was doing and if he was okay. An hour passed before I decided to get out of bed. I showered and dressed and went down stairs.

"Good morning sweetheart, did you have fun with your friends yesterday?" Kayla asked as I walked into the kitchen.

"Um, yeah." I replied with my best fake smile.

She smiled back. "I'm glad you're quickly adjusting to your new life here."

'You have no idea.' I thought.

I heard a knock at the door and went to open it but my uncle beat me to it. As soon as he saw who it was he frowned more than he had been previously.

I yanked the door open wider not caring if it was rude to my uncle. "Hey guys."

Rain, Kain, Isaac and Jaden were standing at the door. I motioned for them to come in and they did. My uncle opened his mouth to say something but my aunt beat him to it.

"Oh you invited them over? Ah and two of them are Alex's sons! Have fun kids but don't make a lot of noise because I'm going to be baking!"

We nodded in response and headed upstairs to my room. Once there I closed the door so we wouldn't be heard. I looked at Jaden. "I guessing they filled you in?"

Jaden nodded. "Yeah you guys are lucky you got to me before I left on my trip. Now Raven, since you don't have much control over your powers this is going to be difficult and require a lot of patience."

"Alright, I'm ready." I said trying to get over my self-doubt.

Jaden slid a piece of parchment paper out of his pocket and unfolded it. "Here we go. Raven your fist spell, the location spell."

He placed the note on my soft baby blue comforter and we all crowed around it to see what it said. Jaden pulled out a goblet, jasmine incense, and four blue candles out of his book bag.

He lit the candles and incense and put one in each direction, North, South, East and West.

"Raven fill this with water." Jaden said handing me the goblet.

I rushed to the bathroom and filled the goblet with water. I walked back into the room and Jaden had me sit in the center of the four candles facing west. He handed me the parchment and told me to read in it out loud.

"Permitto aqua exhibeo locus Aduro." I was sure the only word I pronounced correctly was Aduro's name.

"What the heck did she just say?" The twins questioned in unison.

Jaden looked at them. "It roughly translates as 'Let the water show the location of Aduro. At least I think it does, I only know three of the four languages that the spells books are written in, and sadly my Latin is terrible."

I watched the water in the goblet turn black. All of a sudden I wasn't in my room any more, it felt like I was flying, but I couldn't see anything. I had to close me eyes because the wind was blowing harshly. Then everything abruptly stopped.

It was dark outside and rather cold. There were trees around but none of them had leaves. I seemed to be in the middle of nowhere and it creeped me out.

'This is like a scene out of a horror movie.' I thought shuddering.

"Give him to the demons? They'll kill him!"

I turned to see figures crowded around something. They were discussing something amongst themselves completely oblivious to my presence. "Hello? Can any of you tell me where I am?"

They continued to ignore me and I began to get nervous. 'Guess I have no choice.' I strode forward to the people. They looked pale but perfect, obviously vampires.

"Drew, what do you think?" Asked a girl with short black hair.

I couldn't see their eyes since they all had their back to me.

"I've never seen an angel before." Someone else mused.

"His blood smells amazing."

'Angel?' I felt hope rise within me. I rushed forward forgetting my previous fears and peered over their shoulders.

I saw Aduro's peacefully sleeping form. His wings slowly retracted and he looked more like a normal human. His shirt was covered in dirt and blood.

"I didn't bring him back here for Ariel to feed on and I most certainly did not intend to give him to the demons!" A female voice said upset.

The girl who spoke had dark brown hair with some light brown highlights.

"Aduro, wake up!" I yelled.

One of the people I looked at me and I immediately closed my mouth realizing my mistake.

"What's wrong Drew?" The girl with red hair asked.

Drew seemed to be looking right through me as if I was invisible. "Nothing Ariel, I thought I heard something."

Ariel shrugged it off and looked back at Aduro. "His wings were black and gold, meaning he's not just your average angel. He must be someone in a higher status with strong blood. Do you think the angel's would try to get him back?"

"…Maybe." Drew said deep in thought.

"So let me get this straight, I find someone who can most likely help us and after stopping Ariel from killing him, you all decided to give him to the demons because there is a fifty percent chance that it will start a war that ended years ago?" The brown haired girl yelled angrily.

"Silence Ember! Or have you forgotten that unless we can get the demon's and angels to start fighting, we have no chance of freeing brother!" Another voice raged.

Ember flinched. "I-I know! But if we cause a war lots of people will die, there has to be another way! I want Seth back too, but this man may not even deserve this!" She sounded close to tears.

I unconsciously put my hand on her shoulder and gave her a sympathetic look.

The man she was talking to also had brown hair like her. "It's him or Seth."

"Chris," Drew cut in. "I understand that you're upset, but we don't take out our anger on each other. Ember, Chris is right. We wouldn't have to do this if the Angels hadn't jumped into the war and captured the leaders in the heat of battle. They took Seth; as well as the leader of the witches, Naomi; and the leader of the demons, Drefus. When we get them out of their cages they will want revenge on each other. So if we want to win this battle we need to make sure the angels think we're on their side, and what better way than to help them get back someone as valuable as our friend here. So-"

I gasped and found myself back in my room. My friends rushed to my side.

Rain spoke first. "Did you see him? Is he alright?"

My mind tried to process what had just happened.

"Raven, are you alright? Did you find him?" Isaac asked worried.

I nodded. "I found him, but he's in big trouble."

[A/N] Well that was interesting _and_ long! I won't be able to update for the rest of the week cause I have tests all week. T_T Meh, but enough of my whining, time to review!


	11. Chapter 10: Confusion

[A/N] Weekends tomorrow! I wanted to post one more time.

Raven: Sweet.

Me: I know! And BTW I didn't forget about the competition. So far a lot of people want Raven to end up with Aduro~

Raven/Aduro: O/O

Chapter 10: Confusion

I told everyone what I had seen. For once Isaac had a mixture of shock and many emotions I couldn't quite figure out but if I had to guess, at least one of them was fear.

"Raven are you absolutely sure?" Jaden asked.

"Yes! How many times are you going to ask?" I said loosing my patience as I filled with panic all over again.

Kain looked at Isaac with a dead serious look, something I would've never expected to see on his face. "Well then should we tell the adults now or wait some more?" He asked sarcastically.

Isaac remained silent.

"Isaac, you know this stuff better than anyone. What do you think we should do?" Jaden asked.

Isaac still didn't respond so I tried.

"No matter what, we're in this together." I said placing my hand on his shoulder. That seemed to snap him out of his thoughts and he looked at me. His expression went blank. I noticed he had a habit of doing that whenever he didn't want you to know what he was thinking or feeling. It made him look calm but distant.

"Jaden get Mekka and his parents then get your parents; Rain, Kain, get your parents."

"What about me?" I asked wanting to help.

"You and I are going to go to Aduro's house to get his parents and his sister. All of us will meet back at my house in two hours got it?" Isaac said speaking with authority.

Everyone nodded and rushed out the room.

I slid into Isaac's car and we sped off.

Aduro lived in a really big house, it wasn't a mansion like Isaac's house but it was still big.

"Raven?"

I glanced at Isaac. "Yeah?"

"I need you to talk to Aduro's family while I get to my parents and let them know that everyone's coming. It won't take very long, can you do that?" Isaac asked.

I nodded and he searched my eyes for doubt. I hid my nervousness and he nodded obviously satisfied. I got out of the car and walked up to the house listening to Isaac drive off.

I knocked three times before someone opened the door. Thankfully Alice answered the door. She smiled when she saw me. "Raven!"

"Hi." I said forcing a small smile. "Are your parents home?"

She tilted her head and gave me a curious look. "It's about my brother isn't it?"

I looked at her surprised. "How'd you know?"

"We're siblings, we can tell these things." She said.

"So you know what happened?" I asked feeling uneasy.

She nodded then smiled. "So you're dating now?"

I deadpanned. "What?"

"I did say I could tell these things."

"Er, I don't think you know what I mean."

"Of course I do, and you have my blessing."

"N-n-no! That's not why I came here!"

"Right. You came to ask my parents."

"Alice would you listen to me? Aduro is in trouble!"

"I know, have patience with him. He's new to this believe it or not."

I slapped my hand on my forehead. I was trying to explain a life or death situation here; how can anyone take me serious if I'm blushing this much?

"Honey, who is it?" A woman called.

"It's Raven mom; Aduro's girlfri-"

"Don't finish that!" I said cutting her off. I rushed passed her trying to calm myself. "Please tell your parents I need to speak to them right away."

She smirked. "Okay."

A few minutes later I was sitting on the couch unnerved in front of Aduro's family. Aduro's mom had Cherry red hair and silver eyes, while his dad had a dark brown hair that almost looked black and golden brown eyes like Aduro.

"Sweet heart, you're practically shaking. Is something wrong?" His mother asked in a caring voice.

"Yes." I said trying to figure out how I would tell them that their son was kidnapped and was going to be used as ransom to help start a war.

"You'll find it's easier to just come out and say things rather than let tension build." His father said calmly

I took a deep breath. "I don't know why, but I was attacked by demons and he forced his wings out to protect me and now he's gone. I used a locating spell to find him and he's in big trouble! So Isaac sent me here to get you guys and we're all suppose to meet with the other supernatural's parents because something bad is going to happen and we need to stop it." I gasped for breath when I was done. They all froze and Alice was the first to speak.

"He forced his wings out? Is he crazy!"

"You said he was in trouble, please explain." His father said suddenly very serious.

"I-I'm sorry but I think it's best if everyone hears the story at the same time." I said.

His parents looked at each other. It was as if they were having a conversation that only they could hear.

"Where are we suppose to meet the others?" His mother asked breaking eye contact with her husband to look at me.

"At Isaac's house." I replied simply.

There was a knock on the door. "That's him."

I stood up and opened it. He looked passed me at Aduro's family. "You guys can follow me to my house; everyone else is ready and waiting."

They nodded and we all left in separate cars. There were more cars than usual in Isaac's driveway and I assumed they belonged to the others. We rushed in side the house and everyone turned to look at us.

"I hope you have a good reason for summoning all of us." A man with long silver hair said. He held power in his voice but it was also sweet in a way.

"I apologize father, but everyone had to hear this." Isaac said formally.

"What is it?" A man with red hair asked. Mekka stood next to him and I assumed that was his dad.

Isaac looked at me. "Raven, perhaps it's best if you explain."

Everyone looked at me now and my mind went temporarily blank.

"It's alright Raven." Rain said softly coming to stand next to me.

I swallowed. 'It's now or never.' "I went to visit a friend of mine, Reikei. I along with the twins and Isaac went to my old house and we were attacked by vampires, demons, and a witch. I was upstairs and the witch had tried to kill me but Aduro appeared and he forced his wings out to protect me; but he lost a lot of blood and was very weak because of it. Rain helped him fight because three vampires attacked us next as well as the other demons. Aduro teleported away and dropped Rain in the park, but for some reason just before he passed out he teleported again and we couldn't find him any where." "Isaac suggested I use a location spell to see where he was but I couldn't tell. I remember it was dark and cold and there was a bunch of vampires crowded around him. They were talking about using him to start a war between the angels and the demons so they could release a guy called Seth from some sort of prison."

I paused to let all that sink in. Everyone began to whisper in alarm.

"Everyone quiet!" Isaac's father said quieting the room. "How many of them were there?"

"Uh…" I thought. "About six."

"Did you hear exactly how they planned on using Aduro?" Aduro's mother asked.

"They said they would give him to the demons and then help the angels get him back so they could pretend to be on their side so the angels would help them defeat the other supernaturals."

"This isn't good! We have to alert everyone." Mekka's dad said.

"No. We must do no such thing." The twins' father replied calmly. "They most likely have spies and the last thing we want is a leak of information."

"Then what do you suppose should be our next course of action?" Aduro's mother asked.

He thought for a moment. "Tell me Raven, did you see the leader?"

I nodded. "I think so, his name was Drew. He had blood red hair and hazel eyes."

"Drew was exiled from the vampire lands wasn't he? Why would he want to bring back Seth?" A woman asked. She had dark hair that shined blue in the light.

"I think that's his brother. I remember him saying something like that to a guy and a girl. I think they were Chris and Ember or some thing like that."

"Seth isn't his brother, but if he's working with Ember than it makes sense. It's probably his way to gain her trust." The twins' father mused.

Another man chimed in. "I could careless about the psycho's love life; the important thing here is to get Aduro back and avoid another war."

Everyone made a sound of agreement.

"Who are you anyway?" The blue haired woman asked me. She acted like she didn't care but I could tell by the look in her eyes she was very curious.

"I'm Raven, my mom is Akira and my dad is Tian." I said trying not to use a bitter tone while I said their names.

"I thought they had a son?" Someone pointed out surprised.

"Yeah I'm not as popular as him apparently." I said. I couldn't help the sarcastic tone or the slightly annoyed expression on my face.

The man who had previously spoken laughed. "She's certainly got her father's attitude."

"And her mother's hair." Someone else added.

"I believe that if we are going to help Aduro, we'll need to go to my castle." Isaac's dad spoke up.

Everyone nodded. "Aquarius?"

"Yes?" The blue haired girl asked.

"Open a portal please?"

"Sure, but I'll need some time to prepare the spell." She said.

"Of course, let me know if you need anything. If you would all go upstairs your parents and I would like to have a word alone." Isaac's dad continued.

Knowing who he was referring to, I along with Isaac, Mekka, Jaden, and the twins went upstairs to Isaac's room."

I sat on the bed and let myself fall backwards onto the soft silk red sheets.

Kain laid on the floor and Jaden at next to him while Mekka reclined on the couch. Isaac leaned against the wall and Rain lay on his stomach next to me.

"Now what?"

"Now we wait." 

[A/N] And that's that!

Mokuba: I luv it!

Me: What the? What are you doing here; I thought I said I would post the yu-gi-oh fanfic AFTER spring break? Get out!

Mokuba: I'm the brother Seto Kaiba, I can decide who lives and who dies. Anyway, please review.


	12. Chapter 11: Waiting

[A/N] Rain: Because the authoress of this story is running for her life from pissed off fans I will be writing the next chapter. Remember, we love reviews!

Kain: And now a note from the authoress to you: Sorry for the long wait! I had this chapter prewritten, but I deleted the original and couldn't remember how it went! T_T

Chapter 11: Waiting

"Now what?"

"Now we wait."

Jaden stood up. "I can't just sit around and wait. We could at least see what their talking about downstairs."

"How do you plan on doing that without being caught?" Mekka sighed.

Jaden smirked. "Rain, you can hear things far away really well cause you're a vampire right?"

"I know what you're thinking, and it's not going to work." Rain said in a bored tone.

"Since we're supposed to stay up here; can someone tell me why everyone is worried about Seth?" I asked.

"I have a book that should tell us something about that." Isaac said walking over to a bookshelf next to what I assumed to be the closet door. After a few minutes of searching, he pulled out a book a dark red cover. He wiped of the light sheet of dust and sat down on the bed with it in his lap. We all watched him turn a few pages and begin to read.

"Seth was the first born prince of vampires in the main vampire clan. He believed he was the strongest person ever to exist and caused a great deal of trouble because of it. In 1988 he fell in love with a high ranking witch's daughter, Tilis. At this time, the two kingdoms were neutral so not many were opposed to their relationship. However, Seth's parents, Adrian and Cecil, thought he should keep the tradition of the pure bloods by only marrying another vampire. They believed one of the reasons Seth was marrying Tilis despite their blatant disagreement was to prove that Seth didn't have to obey them.

They argued about it for months until Adrian was convinced they should let it be. Enraged by he son's constant disobedience, Cecil decided to prove to Seth that he wasn't as strong as he thought he was." "Cecil had Tilis kidnapped and put in the least populated area of the demon's territory and told Seth that the demons had taken her hostage in attempt to get money and land from the vampires. Seth went to save her on his own but neither his, nor Cecil's plan worked. Cecil had thought that because it was the least populated area, it only held the weakest demons. He would wait for his son to be attacked then send troops to assist him to prove that he wasn't even powerful enough to destroy the weakest of demons. However, four very strong demons, two of them royal guards, attacked the prince. The troops that were suppose to assist him were attacked by many weaker demons that lived in the area. Tilis was killed in the chaos and when Seth found out the king was responsible, he murdered him and took the thrown." "He started a war with the demons. But when news of Tilis's death reached the witches, they blamed the both the demons and the vampires began their own war of revenge."

Isaac turned the page. "There's a picture of them here."

I sat up and leaned over Rain to see the picture. It was black and white. There was a beautiful girl with her hair pinned up with a butterfly hairpin; she wore a white dress that added to her natural elegance. Next to the girl stood a boy with dark hair, it looked black but it was hard to tell. He wore a white shirt with the first few buttons undone and black dress pants. Both of them looked like they were in their early twenties. Under the picture in a smaller text read. "Seth and Tilis. 1988."

Everyone looked at the picture curiously. Rain was the only one who didn't seem to care much about it.

"Rain don't you want to see the picture to?" I asked looking down at him.

"I've seen her." He replied almost mechanically.

"What do you mean? She died years before we were born." Kain pointed out.

Rain realized what he said and quickly. "No, I mean in a book. I, uh, had a book like that with a picture of her in it."

I looked at him questioningly.

"The three way war lasted two years. Seth led the vampires; Esmeralda, the queen of the witches who was best friends with Tilis's mother, led the witches; and Karim the prince of demons led his side of the war. One day, a witch who had opposed the war because of it indirectly killing the innocent, left the kingdom in search of the highly advanced beings known as angels. The witche's name was Akira."

I felt some gazes shift to me at the mention of my mother's name.

"She searched on her own and finally as she was about to give up, she met an angel outcast. But this angel was no ordinary angel, he was a nephilim; an angel and human hybrid named Tian. Together they went to inform the higher ranking angels of the war. The highest ranking angel, Michael, understood what triggered the war, but at the same time was upset because it was slowly starting to spread to the Lycan and elf territories. He knew that eventually the elves, lycans and more would be dragged into the war."

"To stop the war, he sealed off all three leaders of each of the warring kingdom's in what some call the eternal prison. All three of them lay in individual coffins, and though none of them can die because they're body's are preserved; they willl sleep for all eternity. To make sure that no one can resurrect just one of them so they can over power the other kingdoms, a curse was put on their resting place. "To awaken one, is to wake all."

The only way to reach their resting place is to use an old spell. Originally, there was only one spell, hidden underneath the castle of the angel's. But one angel betrayed the others and copied the spell. No one knows for certain where the copy of the spell is but some say that there is a device that can locate it. This device belongs to…"

Isaaac stopped.

"Belongs to who?" Mekka asked.

Isaac shook his head. "The text is too faded to read. But it does say that it is guarded by seven devils that aren't apart of the any demon clan."

"Come, it is time to go."

We turned to see a girl with bright green eyes and brown hair in the door way.

We all made our way down stairs and I gasped at the sight before me. There was a round swirling grey and black whole with strong gusts of wind coming out of it. I looked around to see if I was the only one freaked out about this.

"Don't worry kid, it's not as scary as it looks." The blue haired girl, Aquarius laughed.

Isaac and walked forward followed be Mekka and Jaden.

"Do I really have to go in THERE?" I asked.

Rain gave a reassuring smile. "I felt the same way when I was little. It's really not so bad."

"Raven, please come on?" Alice asked. "My brother needs us."

I sighed. "Alright Alice."

"I'll see you on the other side then." Mekka said jumping into the portal. Isaac jumped in followed by Mekka's dad and some other adults. Jaden sighed and took a running jump.

Kain and Alice jumped in at the same time and then it was only me, Rain, and Aquarius.

"After you scaredy cat." Aquarius said with a smirk.

Rain rolled his eyes and pulled me into the portal. I noticed it was smaller now, probably about to close.

As soon as I entered the portal it felt like an elevator dropped. It was cold and I couldn't see anything. As quickly as the feeling came it was gone and I fell on cold damp earth. I stayed completely still feeling nauseous.

"Raven, you okay?"

"Give her a sec, it's her first time through a portal."

I rolled over onto my back and saw Rain kneeling next me. "Are you feeling okay?"

I shook my head. "Please tell me we don't have to go through any more portals anytime soon." I nearly whined.

I heard a series of chuckles. Kain came over and offered me a hand.

I gladly took it and he pulled me up with ease.

"Where are we?" I asked. It was nighttime. 'How can it be nighttime? The sun hasn't even set yet!'

"We are at my castle." Isaac's father stated. I looked behind me and saw a huge castle. It looked like someplace out of a fairytale. It had huge white walls and a bluish glow on it's right because of the way the moonlight hit it.

"Woah." I breathed out.

[A/N] Kain: Thank you for reading and if you reviewed the other chapters; you have persuaded the authoress to continue! *Claps and hands out cookies*

Rain: I apologize for any confusing spelling errors Please leave a review. ^_^


End file.
